


Switcheroo

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Erica, Bodyswap, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be okay," Erica agrees, smiling as bright as they can.</p><p>(In which Erica and Lydia swap bodies but everything is a-okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly catching up in this week. Hopefully I can get something done for every day!

"We'll figure this out," Lydia murmurs.

Erica runs their hand through their now ginger hair, watching as Lydia leans over their shoulder, blonde tangling with red. Their hair is strangely braided in a style they don't understand, pinned back against their head and it feels like it should be let loose and free.

Lydia presses a kiss to their brow, and it causes them to scrunch her nose with the realisation that they're being kissed by their own body, but they soothe as Lydia rubs their shoulders with a hard touch.

Erica runs a hand over smooth skin, tilting their chin to see the features they now have. It's weird to see green eyes and dainty hands as they look in the mirror, and it's even weirder to see their own body, with Lydia's hair pulled back into a bun and clothed in a floral dress that is nothing like the usual leather jacket and tight pants.

They reach up, pulling Lydia down onto their lap to press their head into her neck, breathing in the same smell of perfume and the strawberries the ginger loves.

They tug each other into a reassuring kiss with slow little flicks of the tongue, filled with passion and comfort, and when they part, Erica nuzzles their noses together.

"We'll be okay," Erica agrees, smiling as bright as they can.

Lydia smiles back, tentative and worry pulling at pink stained lips, but still wide and pretty. She brushes their hair behind their ears, rubbing their cheeks with soft hands and meeting their lips halfway, delicate and slow.

"Stiles'll figure it out," she soothes both herself and her datefriend, pressing kisses all over the other's face. 

Erica nods, repaying the favour with a sloppy kiss to her cheek, and as Lydia wipes at her face with a look of disgust that melts into amusement, they whisper some humorous words, "Think my strap-on'll fit?"

Lydia chokes on her laughter, teasing words slipping from her lips, "Why don't we try it out?"

Grinning, they shared another kiss.

Everything would be okay, they promised each other. And it would.


End file.
